Bruchtal
by Celebne
Summary: Die Kutsche mit den Elbenmädchen rast auf eine Schlucht zu. Werden Arwen und Niniel es schaffen? Kommen Aragorn und Faramir noch rechtzeitig? Letztes Kapitel! Vielen Dank an meine treuen Leser.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Ich habe diese Geschichte mit Figuren geschrieben, die ich aus dem "Herrn der Ringe" entliehen habe. Ich weise darauf hin, dass ich "Der Herr der Ringe" sowie die darin vorkommenden Figuren nicht als mein geistiges Eigentum ansehe. Ich bereichere mich nicht an dieser Amateur-Fiction. Die Handlung in dieser Geschichte ist von mir frei erfunden und hat nichts mit dem Ablauf in der Geschichte "Der Herr der Ringe" zu tun. Der Herr der Ringe" ist und bleibt das geistige Eigentum  
von J. R. R. Tolkien  
  
1. Trauer um Finduilas  
  
Denethor beugte sich mit tränenüberströmten Haupt über seine geliebte Frau. Finduilas war soeben gestorben. Ihr hüftlanges rotblondes Haar war wie ein Mantel um sie ausgebreitet. Wunderschön wie eine Elbin ruhte sie auf dem Lager. Aber sie war nun tot – tot für alle Zeiten!  
  
Tröstend legte Gandalf seine Hand auf die Schulter des noch jungen Truchseß.  
  
„Laßt mich, Mithrandir!", sagte Denethor mit brüchiger Stimme. „Ich möchte alleine sein mit meiner Frau".  
  
Gandalf nickte und verließ das Schlafgemach. Draußen in der Halle sahen ihn die beiden kleinen Söhne Denethors mit großen Augen an.  
  
„Wie geht es Mutter?", fragte der 11-jährige Boromir leise.  
  
Gandalf taten die beiden Jungen fürchterlich leid. Er legte seine Arme um Boromir und Faramir, und zog sie an sich.  
  
„Euere Mutter ist soeben von uns gegangen. Sie ist bereits auf dem Weg in die Hallen euerer Ahnen".  
  
Boromir brach in lautes Schluchzen aus, während Faramir erstaunlicherweise gefasst blieb.  
  
„Mithrandir, ich habe heute nacht geträumt, dass Mutter auf ein Schiff steigt und eine weite Reise unternimmt. Der Ort nannte sich Valinor oder so ähnlich".  
  
Gandalf sah erstaunt auf den Fünfjährigen herab. Er hatte schon seit längerem bemerkt, dass der jüngere der beiden Truchseß-Söhne erstaunliche Begabungen an den Tag legte: er war nicht nur ungeheuer sensibel und feinfühlig, sondern schien auch in die Herzen der Menschen sehen zu können. Diese Gabe besaß auch sein Vater, doch Dieser konnte nicht richtig damit umgehen.  
  
„Dürfen wir Mutter noch einmal sehen?", fragte Faramir jetzt.  
  
Gandalf lächelte und strich Faramir über die rotblonden Locken.  
  
„Nur Geduld, kleiner Mann: warte, bis sich euer Vater von Finduilas verabschiedet hat. Dann dürft ihr sie sicher sehen".  
  
„Ich verstehe nicht, warum Mutter sterben musste", klagte Boromir und sah Gandalf mit tränenverhangenen Augen an.  
  
„Es war eben der Wille der Valar, dass sie heimkehrte", erwiderte Gandalf ruhig.  
  
„Aber sie war doch noch nicht alt", begehrte Boromir trotzig auf.  
  
„Viele, die sterben, verdienen das Leben – und viele, die leben, den Tod", sagte der Zauberer geheimnisvoll. „Kannst du das ändern, Boromir?"  
  
„Ja vielleicht kann ich das eines Tages", rief Boromir aufbrausend.  
  
Gandalf blieb bei den beiden Söhnen, bis Denethor endlich aus Finduilas' Gemach herauskam. Er schien um Jahre gealtert zu sein und in seinem bisher dunkelbraun gelockten Haar befanden sich einige graue Strähnen.  
  
Faramir trat vor. „Dürfen wir nun hinein, Vater?"  
  
Denethor sah Faramir irritiert an, der ihn mit seinen seeblauen Augen so sehr an Finduilas erinnerte. Er packte den kleinen Jungen grob an den Schultern und stieß ihn zur Seite. Faramir landete unsanft an der Mauer und fing an zu weinen.  
  
„Denethor, warum vergeht Ihr Euch an Faramir? Er hat Euch nichts getan", fuhr Gandalf ihn entsetzt an.  
  
Boromir nahm seinen schluchzenden Bruder schnell an der Hand und führte in das Gemach, wo Finduilas aufgebahrt lag.  
  
Denethor sah den Zauberer mit blitzenden Augen an:  
  
„Faramirs Anblick bereitet mir unglaubliche Qualen", sagte er schließlich mit rauer Stimme. „Er erinnert mich so sehr an meine Frau, dass es kaum auszuhalten ist".  
  
„Ihr dürft Faramir nicht schlechter behandeln als Eueren Erstgeborenen", warnte Gandalf erschrocken. „Faramir besitzt ungeheuere Gaben. Vielleicht wäre er sogar ein besserer Nachfolger für Euch als Boromir".  
  
Der Truchseß lachte bitter auf.  
  
„Faramir als Truchseß? Das wäre der Untergang Gondors. Schon jetzt scheint es so, dass er immer schwächer als Boromir im Schwertkampf und Reiten sein wird. Er ist unnütz für Gondor. Sollte jemals einer meiner Söhne im Kampf gegen Mordor fallen, dann wird es Faramir sein und nicht Boromir!"  
  
Gandalf konnte nur mühsam seinen aufkeimenden Zorn auf Denethor unterdrücken. Langsam wurde ihm klar, welch freudlose Kindheit und Jugend auf Faramir zukommen würde. Und der Zauberer war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Faramir zugrundegehen würde, wenn er in Minas Tirith blieb.  
  
„Gebt mir Faramir!", bat der Zauberer plötzlich den Truchseß.  
  
„Was?", entgegnete Denethor erstaunt.  
  
„Ich werde den Jungen nach Bruchtal bringen", fuhr Gandalf entschlossen fort.  
  
„Mach mit ihm, was du willst – hauptsache, ich muß seinen Anblick nicht länger ertragen", winkte Denethor müde ab.  
  
Gandalf war entsetzt über Denethors Reaktion, doch er beschloß zu schweigen.  
  
Einige Tage später wurde Finduilas in der Gruft der Truchsessen beigesetzt. Denethor wollte nicht von ihrem weißen Sarkophag weichen.  
  
„Ihr müsst Euch endlich um Euere Söhne kümmern", mahnte Gandalf schließlich eindringlich. „Sie brauchen Euch jetzt mehr denn je".  
  
„Und wer kümmert sich um mich?", stieß Denethor mühsam hervor.  
  
Gandalf verließ kopfschüttelnd die Gruft. Dem Truchseß war wirklich nicht zu helfen.  
  
„Ach Mithrandir, wolltet Ihr nicht mit Faramir nach Bruchtal reisen?", rief Denethor dem Zauberer plötzlich hinterher.  
  
Gandalf drehte sich um. Seine Augen funkelten vor Zorn.  
  
„Ihr wollt also tatsächlich Eueren Sohn loswerden, Herr Denethor. Bis zuletzt hoffte ich, Ihr würdet Euere Meinung noch ändern. Aber nun gut: dann werde ich mit Faramir sofort aufbrechen".  
  
„Dann geht doch endlich!", krächzte Denethor mit heiserer Stimme.  
  
Er legte seinen Kopf wieder auf die kühle Marmorplatte des Sarkophags und begann leise zu schluchzen.  
  
Faramir und Boromir befanden sich in dem geräumigen Schlafgemach, das sie sich teilten.  
  
„Komm, Faramir, ich werde jetzt deine Sachen zusammenpacken", erklärte Gandalf und begann eine der Truhen zu öffnen.  
  
„Du nimmst mich mit auf eine Reise?", fragte der kleine Junge neugierig.  
  
„Ja, du wirst mit mir nach Bruchtal gehen in das Haus von Elrond", erzählte der Zauberer freundlich. „Und dort wirst du auch bleiben – jedenfalls für die nächsten Jahre".  
  
„Mithrandir, Ihr könnt mir doch nicht einfach meinen Bruder wegnehmen", rief Boromir entrüstet.  
  
„Ich glaube, das verstehst du noch nicht richtig, Boromir", meinte Gandalf nachdenklich. „Oder vielleicht doch: du hast ja neulich gesehen, wie dein Vater mit Faramir umspringt. Er ist nicht mehr in der Lage zu unterscheiden, was Recht und Unrecht ist".  
  
„Dann will ich auch nicht hierbleiben, sondern mitgehen", sagte Boromir verängstigt.  
  
Gandalf lächelte und fuhr durch Boromirs blonde Haare.  
  
„Du hast hier nichts zu befürchten. Du bist der Liebling deines Vaters. Er würde dir nie etwas zuleide tun. Aber Faramir ist ihm ein Dorn im Auge. Du musst deinem Vater eine Stütze sein und ihn wieder auf den rechten Weg bringen".  
  
Boromir schluckte: es war viel von ihm verlangt. Schließlich war er auch noch ein Kind.  
  
Noch am selben Abend musste er Abschied von seinem kleinen Bruder nehmen.  
  
„Soll ich nicht Vater auch Lebewohl sagen?", fragte Faramir schüchtern, nachdem Gandalf ihn zu sich aufs Pferd gehoben hatte.  
  
„Lieber nicht", murmelte Gandalf bedrückt.  
  
Boromir liefen die Tränen hinunter, als er die Beiden davonreiten sah. Schon bald hatten sie den obersten Festungsring von Minas Tirith hinter sich gelassen.  
  
Plötzlich kam Denethor angelaufen.  
  
„Faramir!", stieß er traurig hervor.  
  
„Er ist schon weg, Vater", meinte Boromir und sah seinen Vater mit verweinten Augen an. Denethor legte seinen Arm um ihn und beide sahen von der Zitadelle aus zu, wie Gandalf mit Faramir über die Pelennor-Ebene ritt. Für einen kurzen Moment hatte der Truchseß seine Entscheidung bereut. Aber je weiter sich der Zauberer mit dem Jungen von Minas Tirith entfernte, desto mehr erstarben seine letzten, väterlichen Gefühle für Faramir in seinen Herzen. 


	2. Ankunft in Bruchtal

Zwei  
  
May20: Danke für dein Review und vor allem danke für den Tip! Ich habe es vorhin gleich geändert. Ich habe mich schon gewundert, dass ich so wenig Reviews bekomme. Bin halt noch neu hier. So, mit der Bruchtal-Story geht es ein wieder ein Stück weiter, aber nicht so traurig wie am Anfang. Es gibt übrigens eine Story auf englisch, die mich ein bisschen zu dieser hier inspiriert hat. Sie nennt sich „Faramir's Story". Dort wird Faramir von seinem Onkel Imrahil nach Bruchtal gebracht, nachdem Denethor ihn fast erschlagen hat. Allerdings verläuft dann die Story ganz anders als die meinige....  
  
HDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDR  
  
2. Ankunft in Bruchtal  
  
Elrond hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen, als Gandalf mit dem kleinen Menschenjungen in Bruchtal eintraf.  
  
„Wer ist dieser Junge, Mithrandir?", fragte er ahnungsvoll.  
  
„Ich möchte, dass Ihr Faramir hier aufnehmt und ihn großzieht, als sei er Euer eigener Sohn", erklärte Gandalf.  
  
Elrond lächelte kühl.  
  
„Ich sehe keine Veranlassung, noch einen weiteren Menschen hier in Bruchtal aufzunehmen. Das ist hier immer noch ein Land für Elben und soll es auch bleiben".  
  
„Herr Elrond", fuhr Gandalf etwas ungehalten fort. „Ihr wisst genau, um wen es sich bei diesem Kind handelt. Es ist Faramir von Gondor, der jüngste Sohn des Truchseß".  
  
Doch Elrond zeigte keine Regung.  
  
„Was habe ich mit den Truchsessen von Gondor zu schaffen?", meinte er fast etwas abfällig.  
  
Arwen trat in die große Halle, in der die beiden Männer mit dem Jungen standen. Sie lächelte, als sie Faramir erblickte.  
  
„Komm mit, Kleiner, du wirst sicher Hunger haben".  
  
Sie nahm ihn bei der Hand und führte ihn mit sich fort.  
  
„Denethor ist blind vor Trauer", erklärte Gandalf dem Elben. „Er vernachlässigt seine Pflichten – sowohl als Truchseß, wie auch als Vater. Boromir ist schon fast ein junger Mann, aber um Faramir mache ich mir große Sorgen. Ein sensibles Kind wie er muß in Geborgenheit aufwachsen. Ich weiß, dass Ihr seine Gaben fördern werdet, Elrond. Deswegen will ich Euch Faramir anvertrauen".  
  
„Das Herz meiner Tochter hat bereits gesprochen", meinte Elrond jetzt milde gestimmt. „Nun denn, Mithrandir, so sei es".  
  
Gandalf atmete erleichtert auf. Er hatte gewusst, dass der Elbenfürst ihn nicht in Stich lassen würde.  
  
Arwen sah lächelnd zu, wie Faramir in der großen Küche Brot, Käse und kaltes Fleisch vertilgte. Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und junger Mann mit langem, dunklen Haar trat ein.  
  
„Aragorn!", rief die Elbin erfreut und erhob sich. „Du bist schon zurück von der Jagd?"  
  
Aragorn umarmte Arwen und gab ihr einen kurzen Begrüßungskuß. Dann gewahrte er den kleinen Jungen mit den rotblonden Locken am Tisch.  
  
„Wer ist das, Liebste?", fragte er leise.  
  
„Das ist Faramir aus Gondor", erklärte die Elbin aufgeregt. „Mithrandir hat ihn zu uns gebracht: er soll bei uns aufwachsen".  
  
Aragorn runzelte besorgt die Stirn:  
  
„Der Truchseß von Gondor gibt freiwillig seinen Sohn weg? Das kann doch nicht sein".  
  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung, was vorgefallen ist", erwiderte Arwen erstaunt. „Du solltest mit Mithrandir sprechen, wenn du näheres wissen willst".  
  
Der Zauberer verließ gerade die große Halle, als Aragorn ihm in den Weg trat.  
  
„Gandalf, ich möchte wissen, was in Gondor los ist: warum ist Faramir hier?"  
  
Der alte Mann seufzte tief:  
  
„Ich mache mir Sorgen um Gondors Zukunft. Der Truchseß scheint den frühen Tod seiner geliebten Frau nicht zu verkraften. Er ist ein gebrochener Mann. Seit Finduilas' Tod lehnt er Faramir gänzlich ab."  
  
Aragorn verschränkte die Arme und sah Gandalf stirnerunzelnd an.  
  
„Das hört sich nicht gut an. Gondor ist die letzte Bastion gegen Mordor. Ich höre nicht gerne, dass ein schwacher Mann an der Spitze dieses Reiches steht".  
  
„Deine Zeit ist noch nicht gekommen, Aragorn", entgegnete Gandalf. „Aber es besteht Hoffnung, dass Denethor wieder auf den rechten Pfad zurückfindet. Außerdem gibt es noch Boromir, seinen erstgeborenen Sohn, der in einigen Jahren seinen Vater kräftig unterstützen kann".  
  
„Meine Zeit", wiederholte Aragorn gequält lächelnd. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich Bruchtal je verlassen will. Hier ist mein Zuhause. Ich halte nicht viel von den Menschen, wie du weißt".  
  
„Ich muß euch nun wieder verlassen", erklärte Gandalf. „Ich will weiterziehen ins Auenland und dort einen Besuch machen bei meinem alten Freund Bilbo Beutlin. Es würde mich freuen, wenn du dich auch um Faramir annehmen könntest, mein Freund".  
  
Aragorn nickte und entfernte sich.  
  
Gandalf ließ sein Pferd aus Elronds Ställen holen. Faramir kam in den Hof gerannt.  
  
„Ich habe gehört, dass du fortgehst, Mithrandir", rief er besorgt. „Soll ich nun ganz alleine hier bleiben?"  
  
Gandalf strich Faramir lächelnd über den rotblonden Lockenschopf.  
  
„Du bist hier bei Freunden. Elrond, Arwen und auch Aragorn werden sich um dich gut kümmern. Leb wohl!"  
  
Der Zauberer setzte sich auf sein Pferd und galoppierte zum Tor hinaus. Faramir sah ihm traurig nach. 


	3. Besuch aus dem Düsterwald

Vicky23: Vielen Dank für dein Review! Ja, ich bin auch der Meinung, dass es viel zu wenig Faramir-Stories gibt und will das schleunigst ändern. Ich habe noch einige fertiggeschriebene Stories auf Lager. ;-)  
  
3. Kapitel: Besuch aus Düsterwald  
  
Faramir gewöhnte sich schnell an seine neue Umgebung: die Elben Bruchtals behandelten ihn liebevoll wie einen der Ihren. Die weisen Elben Elrond und Erestor brachten dem Jungen Lesen und Schreiben bei. So verbrachte Faramir viele Stunden am Tag in der rießigen Bibliothek Elronds, die sogar noch größer war als die in Minas Tirith.  
  
Doch Faramir war froh, wenn er mit Aragorn auf die Jagd gehen durfte. Der Waldläufer brachte ihm viele nützliche Dinge wie Spurenlesen, Bogenschießen und auch den Schwertkampf bei. Bald wurden sie dicke Freunde.  
  
Die Zeit verging, und Faramir wurde langsam erwachsen. Ein erster rotblonder Bartflaum zeigte sich an den Wangen und Oberlippen des Siebzehnjährigen, als endlich wieder einmal Gandalf zu Besuch nach Bruchtal kam.  
  
Wie immer freute sich Faramir, wenn der Zauberer kam.  
  
„Bei den Valar!", rief Gandalf gutgelaunt. „Du bist ja schon fast ein Mann! War ich tatsächlich so lange nicht mehr da?"  
  
„Als du zuletzt hier warst, Mithrandir, feierte ich meinen 12. Geburtstag", erzählte Faramir lächelnd. „Warst du wieder einmal in Minas Tirith? Was macht mein Bruder und mein Vater?"  
  
Gandalfs gute Laune verschwand augenblicklich und sein Gesicht verdüsterte sich.  
  
„Erinnerst du dich tatsächlich noch an Boromir und Denethor? Inzwischen ist dein Bruder ein großer Krieger und der erste Heermeister Gondors. Dein Vater sitzt oben in Halle des Weißen Turms und sieht zu, wie das Königreich Gondor langsam verfällt".  
  
„Was bedeutet das, Mithrandir?", fragte Faramir besorgt.  
  
„In Mordor wächst eine dunkle Gefahr", erklärte der Zauberer ernst. „Ich kann nicht genau sagen, was es genau ist. Noch sind die Zeichen zu unklar, aber es wird ein Krieg heraufziehen".  
  
„Wenn es Krieg gibt, werde ich nach Gondor zurückkehren und meinem Vater helfen", rief Faramir eifrig. „Ich habe viel bei Aragorn gelernt und ich bin sicher, dass mein Vater stolz auf mich sein wird".  
  
Gandalf seufzte: Denethor würde seinen jüngeren Sohn ganz gewiß nicht mit offenen Armen empfangen.  
  
„Du wirst hier noch ein Weilchen bleiben", sagte Gandalf streng. „Bald genug wirst du nach Gondor zurückkehren".  
  
Faramir sah ihn enttäuscht an, wagte aber nicht zu widersprechen.  
  
In diesen Tagen kam eine Gruppe von Elben aus dem Düsterwald zu Besuch. Elrond, Arwen und Aragorn begrüßten herzlich die Elben, die alle sehr helles Haar hatten. Der Schönste und Edelste von ihnen hieß Legolas. Er war der Prinz des Düsterwaldes, Thranduils Sohn. Aragorn schien Legolas schon länger zu kennen, da er ihn wie einen alten Freund behandelte. Faramir beobachtete schüchtern die Ankunft der Elben vom Fenster seines Schlafgemaches aus. Ein junges Elbenmädchen, das mit Legolas und den anderen angekommen war, fiel ihm besonders ins Auge. Ein zartes Wesen mit weißer, fast durchscheinender Haut und hüftlangem, weißblonden Haar. Es war das schönste Mädchen, das Faramir je gesehen hatte. Ja, sie erschien ihm sogar noch schöner als Arwen Undomiel , die bisher für ihn das Maß aller Dinge in Sachen weiblicher Schönheit war. Er spürte, wie sein Herz schneller schlug bei ihrem Anblick.  
  
Aufgeregt ging er hinunter in die große Halle, wo Elrond gerade seine Gäste hineinführte. Der Elbenfürst nahm Faramir am Arm und stellte ihn den Besuchern aus dem Düsterwald vor.  
  
„Das ist Faramir von Gondor, der seit seinem 6. Lebensjahr in Bruchtal verweilt", erklärte Elrond seinen Gästen.  
  
Legolas neigte leicht den Kopf zur Begrüßung.  
  
„Es freut mich, Euch kennenzulernen, Faramir aus Gondor".  
  
Er stellte ihm seine Begleiter vor. Faramir gingen die Namen ins eine Ohr hinein und zum anderen hinaus. Sein Blick ruhte fasziniert auf der jungen Elbenschönheit.  
  
„Und das ist Niniel, meine Base", sagte Legolas schließlich und sah lächelnd zu dem Elbenmädchen hinüber, das Faramir so verzauberte.  
  
Endlich erwiderte Niniel Faramirs Blick und er wurde rot. Schnell sah er weg.  
  
Aragorn beobachtete das Ganze amüsiert vom Eingang der Halle aus.  
  
„Hast du das gesehen, Arwen?", fragte er Elronds Tochter leise. „Ich glaube, Faramir hat sich in Niniel verguckt".  
  
„Oh weh", meinte Arwen besorgt. „König Thranduil hütet Niniel wie seinen Augapfel, seit ihre Eltern von Orks getötet wurden. Sie ist wie eine Tochter für ihn. Ich hoffe, Faramir verliebt sich nicht ernstlich in Legolas' Base".  
  
Elrond hatte ein großes Festmahl zubereiten lassen und bald saßen alle in der großen Halle des Hauses an einer langen Tafel, die sich nur so bog vor Köstlichkeiten. Zufällig setzte sich Niniel neben Faramir an den Tisch. Der Junge fasste sich ein Herz und sprach das Elbenmädchen an. „Seid Ihr zum ersten Mal hier in Bruchtal, Niniel?" Die junge Elbin lächelte. „Nein, aber mein letzter Besuch ist gut 500 Jahre her". 500 Jahre! Faramir ließ vor Schreck fast den Löffel fallen. Immer wieder vergaß er, dass die Elben viele tausend Jahre alt wurden und fast nicht alterten. „Mit Verlaub – darf ich fragen, wie alt Ihr seid?" „Ich bin noch recht jung", erklärte Niniel geduldig. „Ich bin erst 975 Jahre alt. Darf ich denn auch erfahren, wie alt Ihr seid, Herr Faramir?" „Äh.... ich werde demnächst 18 Jahre alt", stammelte Faramir verlegen. „Ihr braucht Euch nicht zu schämen wegen Euerer Jugend", sagte Niniel freundlich. „Ich weiß, dass Menschenjahre mit Elbenjahren nicht zu vergleichen sind".  
  
Nach dem Essen ging Faramir hinaus in die Gärten Elronds. Niniel erschien ihm so unerreichbar wie der Schöne Ithil, der jetzt am nächtlichen Himmel stand. Er seufzte leise. Zum ersten Mal in seinem jungen Leben war er so richtig verliebt. Aber es war wohl eine aussichtslose, einseitige Liebe. Plötzlich stand Niniel neben ihm. Sie lächelte ihn an. „Was für eine schöne, laue Sommernacht. Im Düsterwald sind solche Nächte selten". „Wollen wir ein wenig spazieren gehen?", fragte Faramir, der seinen ganzen Mut zusammengenommen hatte. Niniel nickte freundlich und Faramir bot ihr galant seinen Arm an. Zusammen gingen sie durch den dunklen Garten und das Herz des jungen Gondorianers schlug so laut vor Aufregung, dass er befürchtete, Niniel könnte es hören. Die Elbin erzählte ihm von ihrer Heimat im nördlichen Düsterwald, den schönen, lieblichen Hainen und Seen. Faramir hörte ihr atemlos zu. Ihre Stimme klang so hell und rein wie ein zartes Glockenspiel. „Leider kann ich Euch so gut wie nichts von meiner Heimat erzählen", sagte der Siebzehnjährige bedrückt. „Ich kann mich nur ganz dunkel an die Weiße Stadt erinnern mit Ecthelions Turm und der Zitadelle". „Das macht nichts", tröstete ihn Niniel. „Euere Heimat ist schließlich jetzt Bruchtal, Faramir". In diesem Moment wünschte sich Faramir, nie wieder nach Gondor zurückkehren zu müssen. Er brachte Niniel auf ihren Wunsch hin zurück zum Haus. Das Elbenmädchen wünschte Faramir eine gute Nacht und sanft fuhr sie ihm mit ihrer zarten Hand über die Wange. Der Junge sah ihr lange verzückt lächend nach und fühlte immer noch die zärtliche Berührung. 


	4. Liebe ohne Aussicht?

4. Liebe ohne Aussicht?  
  
Einige Tage vergingen und Faramir bekam Niniel nur während der Mahlzeiten zu Gesicht. Es regnete momentan schier ununterbrochen, so dass Abendspaziergänge ausgeschlossen waren.  
  
Doch eines Morgens schien endlich wieder die Sonne.  
  
Trotzdem musste Faramir auch an diesem Tag an seinem Unterricht teilnehmen. Erestor und Elrond waren strenge Lehrer. Inzwischen beherrschte der junge Gondorianer sowohl Quenya als auch Sindarin perfekt. Er wusste auch schon ziemlich viel über die Geschichte von Mittelerde.  
  
„Wann bin ich fertig mit meiner Ausbildung?", fragte Faramir an diesem Morgen ungeduldig seine Lehrer.  
  
Elrond zog indigniert eine Augenbraue hoch, was er immer tat, wenn Faramir etwas sagte, was ihm missfiel.  
  
„Nun kennst du gerade erst einen winzigen Teil meiner Bibliothek und glaubst schon, du wüsstest alles, junger Mensch?"  
  
Ich wollte Euch nicht kränken, Ada", erwiderte Faramir erschrocken. Die Anrede „Ada"hatte Elrond ihm bereits als Kind erlaubt.  
  
Erestor, der gerade in einem Buch las, musste lächeln. Er hatte längst gemerkt, warum Faramir heute so unruhig war.  
  
„Herr Elrond, wir sollten vielleicht mit dem Unterricht des jungen Herrn etwas kürzer treten, so lange Besuch aus dem Düsterwald bei uns weilt", sagte der Noldor wohlwollend. „Der Prinz und Herr Aragorn wollen heute zur Jagd reiten. Vielleicht will Faramir gerne daran teilnehmen".  
  
„Wahrscheinlich habt Ihr recht", seufzte Elrond und klappte sein eigenes Buch zu.  
  
Er wandte sich an Faramir:  
  
„Nun lauf schon zu und hol dein Pferd – vielleicht holst du die Jagdgesellschaft noch ein!"  
  
Faramir bedankte sich überschwänglich und stürmte davon.  
  
Schnell holte er seinen Bogen und den Köchern mit den Pfeilen aus seinem Gemach und rannte wie von Furien gehetzt zu den Ställen. Der braune Hengst namens Naith wieherte ungeduldig, als er Faramir sah.  
  
„Ruhig, mein Guter", sagte der junge Gondorianer auf elbisch zu ihm.  
  
Im Nu war Naith gesattelt und Faramir preschte davon. Er kannte das Waldstück, wo Aragorn gewöhnlich jagen ging. Die Jagdgesellschaft hatte deutliche Spuren im weichen Waldboden hinterlassen. Faramir schob sich lächelnd eine rötliche Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht: bald würde er sie eingeholt haben.  
  
Plötzlich hörte er eine wundervolle Musik. Irgendjemand spielte eine Harfe und sang dazu. Es war eine weibliche Stimme.  
  
Faramir erkannte die Stimme: es war die von Niniel. Ihr Gesang war so schön, dass er einfach nicht von dieser Welt sein konnte.  
  
Völlig verzaubert stieg er vom Pferd und lief zu Fuß weiter.  
  
Niniel saß auf einer Waldlichtung in einem weißen, schimmernden Kleid und spielte gedankenverloren ihre Musik.  
  
Vorsichtig trat der junge Gondorianer näher. Obwohl er sich fast lautlos bewegt hatte, hörte Niniel auf zu spielen und wandte ihr schönes Haupt nach ihm um.  
  
„Faramir", sagte sie überrascht und lächelte. „Du suchst sicherlich nach den Jägern".  
  
Der junge Mann schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Nein, jetzt nicht mehr", gab er ehrlich zu. „Ich habe Euch spielen und singen gehört, Niniel. Ihr habt mich verzaubert, so dass ich einfach zu Euch kommen musste".  
  
„Es freut mich, dass meine Musik so sehr Euer Herz berührt", sagte sie und lächelte wieder. „Das Lob eines Lobenswerten ist für mich ein hoher Lohn".  
  
„Bin ich lobenswert?", fragte Faramir erstaunt. „Herr Elrond sagt immer, ich müsse noch viel lernen".  
  
„Aber Herr Erestor ist voll des Lobes über Euch", erklärte Niniel freundlich. „Er sagt, Ihr seid anders als die Menschen, die ihm bisher in seinem langen Elbendasein begegnet haben. Ihr habt einen scharfen Verstand und seid in der Lage, in die Herzen der Menschen zu sehen. Weiter hat der Noldor noch gesagt, wenn es mehr solche Menschen wie Euch in Gondor gäbe, bräuchte man sich keine Sorgen um die Zukunft des Menschenreiches mehr zu machen".  
  
Gondor! Bei dem Gedanken an seine Heimat wurde Faramir schwer ums Herz. Noch vor einer Woche hatte er es nicht erwarten können, wieder nach Gondor zurückkehren zu können. Aber jetzt gab es Niniel und er wollte in ihrer Nähe bleiben.  
  
„Was ist mit Euch, Faramir", fragte Niniel besorgt. „Euer Antlitz ist auf ein Mal so betrübt".  
  
„Ich möchte nicht nach Gondor zurückkehren", platzte Faramir plötzlich heraus.  
  
Niniel sah ihn mit großen Augen an. Faramir ergriff bebend ihre Hände und kniete vor ihr nieder.  
  
„Und warum wollt Ihr nicht in Euere Heimat zurück?", fragte sie mit leicht zitternder Stimme.  
  
„Weil ich dich liebe", erklärte Faramir.  
  
Er zog Niniel vorsichtig an sich. Die Elbin wehrte sich nicht. Faramir konnte in ihren Augen sehen, dass sie ihn auch liebte. Seine vollen Lippen berührten die Ihren. Die beiden jungen Leute versanken in einem innigen Kuß.  
  
„FARAMIR!", ertönte eine scharfe Stimme.  
  
Erschrocken löste sich der junge Gondorianer aus Niniels Umarmung und er drehte sich um. Hinter ihm stand der Prinz des Düsterwaldes. In seinen blauen Augen loderte der Zorn. Legolas' Hand ruhte auf seinem Schwertgriff.  
  
Faramir stand auf und blickte Legolas gefasst an.  
  
„Tu ihm nichts, Vetter Legolas!", rief Niniel ängstlich.  
  
„Wie kannst du es wagen, dich an an der Nichte Thranduils zu vergreifen, du unwürdiger Mensch!", zischte Legolas wütend.  
  
„Ich liebe Niniel und sie liebt mich", erwiderte Faramir ruhig.  
  
Niniel trat jetzt neben dem Gondorianer und schmiegte sich an seinen Arm.  
  
„Du wirst uns nicht trennen können, Vetter", sagte sie stolz.  
  
Legolas' Zorn wich allmählich und er wurde nachdenklich.  
  
„Euere Liebe darf nicht sein – das weißt du, Base Niniel. Dir ist es bestimmt, einen Eldar zu ehelichen und keinen Menschen. Mein Vater möchte, dass du Elrohir heiratest und nicht einen Menschen".  
  
Niniels Augen füllten sich mit Tränen:  
  
„Ich kann Elrohir nicht heiraten – das muß der König verstehen".  
  
Sie lief, ehe Legolas und Faramir etwas sagen konnten, durch den Wald davon.  
  
„Warum soll Niniel Elrohir heiraten?", fragte Faramir erstaunt. „Er lebt seit Jahren bei seiner Großmutter Galadriel in Lothlorien. Ich denke, er ist glücklich, so wie er jetzt lebt".  
  
„Diese Hochzeit wurde bereits beschlossen, als dein Großvater Ecthelion noch nicht einmal geboren war", erwiderte Legolas hochmütig. „Es tut nicht gut, wenn sich ein Mensch in die Angelegenheiten von Elben einmischt".  
  
„Und wie ist das mit Aragorn und Arwen?", fragte Faramir ungehalten. „Ist er nicht auch ein Mensch und sie eine Elbin?"  
  
„Aragorn ist Arathorns Sohn", erklärte Legolas stolz. „Eines Tages wird er als König in Gondor einziehen und die Zeit der Truchsessen wird vorüber sein".  
  
„Aragorn ist Isildurs Erbe?", entgegnete Faramir ungläubig. „Das wusste ich nicht. Verzeiht mir, Prinz des Düsterwaldes".  
  
Er wandte sich zum Gehen.  
  
Die Lust zum Jagen war ihm jetzt vergangen. Wenn Legolas gegen eine Verbindung zwischen ihm und Niniel war, dann hatte Faramir diesen Wunsch auch zu respektieren. Es stand schließlich viel auf dem Spiel. Faramir konnte sich gut ausmalen, wie Elrond über diese Sache denken würde, wenn Niniel seinem Sohn Elrohir versprochen war.  
  
Niniel ritt weinend zu Elronds Haus zurück. Elrond beobachtete vom Fenster der Bibliothek aus, wie die Düsterwald-Elbin aus den Ställen kam. Tränen liefen über ihre edlen Wangen.  
  
Besorgt beschloß der Elbenfürst, mit seiner Schwiegertochter in spe zu sprechen.  
  
„Was grämt dich so, Niniel vom Düsterwald?", fragte er teilnahmsvoll.  
  
„Ich kann Eueren Sohn Elrohir nicht heiraten, Herr Elrond", stieß Niniel traurig hervor.  
  
Elrond sah die junge Elbin verblüfft an. Mit so einer Antwort hatte er nicht gerechnet.  
  
„Ich liebe einen anderen", sagte sie schnell und lief ins Haus, ohne eine Antwort des Elbenfürsten abzuwarten. 


	5. Gandalfs Entschluß

Vicky23: Irgendwie scheint dem jungen Paar sein Glück nicht vergönnt zu sein. Warum musste sich auch Faramir ausgerechnet in eine Elbin verlieben? ;-) Aber es gibt wieder ein neues Kapitel:  
  
5.Gandalfs Entschluß  
  
Faramir hatte noch einige Zeit im Wald zugebracht, bevor er nach Bruchtal zurückkehrte. Nein, er durfte sich mit Niniel nicht mehr treffen. Er hatte Elrond einfach zuviel zu verdanken. Er durfte den Elbenfürsten einfach nicht enttäuschen.  
  
Beim Nachtmahl sah er Niniel wieder. Er spürte, wie ihr Blick den seinen suchte, aber Faramir zwang sich, seine Augen von der Elbin abzuwenden. Er täuschte Heiterkeit vor, indem er mit seinem Tischnachbarn Aragorn lachte und scherzte.  
  
Legolas beobachtete Faramir besonders scharf: er wertete es als gutes Zeichen, dass der Gondorianer offensichtlich seinen Rat befolgt hatte.  
  
Nach dem Essen ging Niniel in die Gärten zu einem Mondscheinspaziergang. Sie hoffte, dass auch Faramir kommen würde. Sie mussten unbedingt miteinander reden. Doch Faramir tauchte nicht auf.  
  
Faramir ging an diesem Abend in die Bibliothek. Er musste unbedingt mit Aragorn unter vier Augen reden.  
  
Der Waldläufer las ganz vertieft ein altes Buch. Als er den Jungen sah, legte er erstaunt das Buch zur Seite, weil er von Faramir nicht so eine ernste Miene gewohnt war.  
  
„Was gibt es, Faramir?", fragte Aragorn verwundert.  
  
„Legolas hat heute gesagt, dass du Isildurs Erbe bist – der Thronerbe von Gondor", begann Faramir stockend.  
  
Aragorn winkte lächelnd ab.  
  
„Das sind alte Legenden – quäle dich nicht damit. Ich für meinen Teil habe nicht vor, den Thron von Gondor zu besteigen. Ich will diese Macht nicht".  
  
Faramir atmete erleichtert auf und wünschte Aragorn eine gute Nacht.  
  
Niniel hatte inzwischen einen Plan gefasst: sie beschloß, alles auf eine Karte zu setzen und lenkte ihre Schritte zu Faramirs Schlafgemach.  
  
Faramir lag auf dem Bett und starrte die Zimmerdecke an. Die Tunika hatte er ausgezogen. Er trug nur noch ein dünnes Hemd und die Hose. Niniel klopfte an und trat sofort ein, ohne Faramirs Antwort abzuwarten.  
  
Erschrocken fuhr der junge Mann hoch.  
  
„Niniel, ich...."  
  
„Warum verhältst du dich so abweisend zu mir?", fragte Niniel den Tränen nahe. „Was habe ich dir getan. Du hast doch gesagt, dass du mich liebst".  
  
Faramir stand auf und schloß die Elbin in seine Arme.  
  
„Natürlich liebe ich dich, Niniel", sagte er leise.  
  
Das junge Paar begann sich leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Ehe sie sich versahen, hatten sie sich gegenseitig die Kleider vom Leib gestreift und lagen nun eng umschlungen auf Faramirs Bett. Zum ersten Mal erlebte der junge Faramir die körperliche Vereinigung zwischen Mann und Frau. Er merkte schnell, dass er nicht Niniels erster Mann war. Zu gekonnt bewegte sie sich mit ihm. Erschöpft und zitternd lagen sie sich schließlich nach dem Geschlechtsakt in den Armen.  
  
Obwohl es wunderschön gewesen war, bekam Faramir ein schlechtes Gewissen. Niniel sah sein besorgtes Gesicht und zog sich rasch wieder an.  
  
„Laß uns zusammen fortgehen, Liebster", bat sie ihn. „Ich weiß einen schönen Ort in Mittelerde, wo wir uns niederlassen könnten".  
  
Faramir seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
„Nein, ich kann nicht mit dir weggehen, Niniel. Ich würde Elrond und Mithrandir schwer enttäuschen und das bringe ich nicht übers Herz. Sie haben beide so viel für mich getan".  
  
„Ich habe Herrn Elrond schon gesagt, dass ich seinen Sohn nicht heiraten werde", erwiderte Niniel gekränkt.  
  
Sie verließ das Zimmer eilends. Faramir wollte sie zurückhalten und lief ihr halb angekleidet hinterher.  
  
Plötzlich packte ihn jemand unsanft am Arm.  
  
„Was tust du da, du Narr!", zischte eine Faramir wohlbekannte Stimme.  
  
Gandalf zog den jungen Gondorianer schnell in sein Zimmer zurück.  
  
„Was geht zwischen dir und der jungen Elbin aus dem Düsterwald vor?", fragte er mit strenger Miene.  
  
Faramir sah seinen alten Freund erschrocken an: so grimmig hatte er ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen.  
  
Er gestand ihm schließlich seine Liebe zu Niniel.  
  
Gandalf lief mit sorgenvollem Gesicht im Zimmer auf und ab.  
  
„Du kannst hier nicht länger bleiben, Faramir", sagte der Zauberer schließlich. „Deine Liebe zu Niniel von Düsterwald würden Elronds langgehegte Hoffnungen zerstören. Mit der Hochzeit von Niniel und Elrohir soll das etwas brüchige Bündnis zwischen Düsterwald und Imladris wieder neu gefestigt werden".  
  
Faramir schwieg betroffen.  
  
„Dein Ziehvater Elrond wird dich früher oder später sowieso verstoßen", fuhr Gandalf verbittert fort. „Hier in Imladris bleibt nichts unentdeckt".  
  
„Ich konnte nicht wissen, dass Niniel mit Elrohir verlobt ist", stieß Faramir schließlich hervor.  
  
„Aber jetzt weißt du es und du wirst bereits morgen abreisen", erklärte Gandalf grimmig. „Los, pack deine Sachen zusammen".  
  
„Und Elrond?", fragte Faramir verdattert.  
  
„Mir wird schon etwas einfallen, damit er nicht Verdacht schöpft", sagte Gandalf genervt.  
  
Faramir machte in dieser Nacht kein Auge zu. Eigentlich hätte er sich freuen sollen, endlich nach Minas Tirith zurückkehren zu dürfen, aber nun musste er seine Liebe dafür aufgeben. Er hatte gehofft, wenigstens noch ein paar Tage mit Niniel verbringen zu dürfen. Aber Gandalf hatte es furchtbar eilig.  
  
Im Morgengrauen weckte ihn ein ungeduldiges Klopfen an seiner Tür. Irgendwie war er anscheinend doch eingenickt.  
  
Faramir murmelte ein verschlafenes „Herein".  
  
Elrond persönlich kam zu ihm ins Schlafgemach. Er machte einen etwas traurigen Eindruck und Faramir befürchtete schon das Schlimmste.  
  
„Du weißt sicher schon darüber Bescheid, Faramir, dass du uns heute verlassen wirst. Manchmal verstehe ich die Gedankengänge Mithrandirs selbst nicht, aber er wird triftige Gründe dafür haben, dich nach Minas Tirith zurückzuschicken. Leider konntest du deinen Unterricht bei uns nicht abschließen. Aber ich denke, dass du inzwischen sehr viel gelernt hast. Ich hoffe, du kannst dein Wissen in Gondor weitergeben. Dein Aufenthalt in Imladris soll nicht umsonst gewesen sein".  
  
Niniel erschien beim Frühstück nicht. Faramir wurde das Herz umso schwerer: er musste sie unbedingt vor seinem Abschied noch einmal sehen.  
  
Gandalf wartete bereits mit den gesattelten Pferden im Hof. Noch einmal lief Faramir durch das Haus, in der Hoffnung, Niniel zu sehen. Aber sie war spurlos verschwunden. Der Zauberer rief bereits ungeduldig nach ihm und alle waren schon draußen versammelt, um Lebewohl zu sagen.  
  
Schließlich blieb Faramir nichts anderes übrig, als zu den anderen hinauszugehen. Elrond umarmte ihn herzlich.  
  
„Namárie, mellon nin", sagte er mit erstickter Stimme.  
  
Noch nie hatte Faramir den Elbenfürsten so gerührt gesehen. Ihm selbst stiegen jetzt auch die Tränen in die Augen. Aragorn überreichte seinem jungen Freund einen neuen Elbenbogen. Faramir freute sich sehr über dieses kostbare Geschenk und er bedankte sich überschwänglich bei dem Waldläufer. Er drückte auch Arwen die Hand. Erestor und Glorfindel klopften ihm aufmunternd die Schultern.  
  
Schließlich erschien auch Legolas mit seinem Gefolge im Hof. Faramir konnte ihm ansehen, wie erleichtert er war, dass der junge Mensch Bruchtal für immer verließ. Niniel ließ sich auch jetzt nicht blicken. 


	6. Niniels Plan

Vicky: Im nächsten Kapitel wird es sich hauptsächlich um Niniel drehen, die damit fertig werden muß, dass Faramir weg ist. Faramir wird sich in einem der nächsten Kapitel noch Gedanken wegen Aragorn machen.  
  
6. Niniels Plan  
  
Vom Fenster ihres Schlafgemaches aus beobachtete Niniel mit tränenverhangenen Augen, wie Faramir und Gandalf abreisten. Sie ahnte, dass der Zauberer ihn dazu gedrängt haben musste.  
  
Legolas trat sodann in ihr Gemach.  
  
„Das war sehr vernünftig von Faramir, Bruchtal zu verlassen", meinte er wohlwollend. „Nun steht deiner Hochzeit mit Elrohir nichts mehr im Wege".  
  
„So, glaubst du das?", fuhr Niniel ihren Vetter gereizt an. „Ich werde ja nicht gefragt. Schon damals, als ihr alle die Verlobung beschlossen habt, bin ich nicht gefragt worden. Ich habe Elrohir nur einziges Mal in all den Jahren gesehen. Warum soll ich jemanden heiraten, für den ich nichts empfinde? Wahrscheinlich geht es ihm genauso. Er ist ja nicht einmal hier in Imladris".  
  
„Du wirst jetzt ungerecht, Base", erwiderte Legolas empört. „Du hast dich nie gegen diese Verbindung gesträubt. Doch seit Faramir dir schöne Augen macht, bist du wie verwandelt. Zum Glück ist er jetzt weg und du wirst ihn nie wieder sehen".  
  
„Dass du so garstig sein kannst!", stieß Niniel unter Tränen hervor. „Warum hasst du Faramir so?"  
  
Legolas' Miene wurde plötzlich sehr traurig und er ergriff die Hände seiner Base.  
  
„Nein, ich hasse ihn nicht", sagte er deutlich sanfter. „Ich achte ihn sogar dafür, dass er trotz seiner Liebe zu dir, Bruchtal verlassen hat. Er hat scheinbar begriffen, dass er die Verbindung zwischen dir und Elrohir nicht zerstören darf. Du weißt selbst, wie wichtig euere Hochzeit für Düsterwald und Imladris ist. Das alte Bündnis wird wieder neu geschmiedet. Faramir hat ein Opfer gebracht – jetzt musst du ein Opfer bringen".  
  
Niniel wischte sich die Tränen weg und sah Legolas bedrückt an.  
  
„Gut, dann will ich mich fügen, Vetter".  
  
------------  
  
Gandalf trieb Faramir unermüdlich zur Eile an. Er hoffte, dass Niniel nicht auf die dumme Idee kam, Faramir zu folgen. Die meisten Elben, die der alte Zauberer kannten, waren weise Geschöpfe, die sich ohne Widerspruch in ihr vorbestimmtes Schicksal fügten. Doch so eine Liebelei hatte meistens ungeahnte Auswirkungen.  
  
Erst als sie das Nebelgebirge schon fast erreicht hatten, legten sie eine längere Rast ein.  
  
„Was wird mich in Gondor erwarten, Mithrandir?", wollte Faramir wissen, während er sich ein Stück Fleisch über dem Lagerfeuer briet.  
  
„Nun, ich will kein Blatt vor dem Mund nehmen", begann Gandalf und seine Miene verdüsterte sich. „Denethor wird dich nicht mit offenen Armen empfangen. Zu lange warst du weg aus Minas Tirith. Du darfst keine warmherzige Vaterliebe von ihm erwarten. Er ist einzig und allein in Boromir, deinem älteren Bruder, vernarrt. Du wirst dir Denethors Liebe hart verdienen müssen".  
  
Faramir starrte nachdenklich ins Feuer. Er begann bereits jetzt Bruchtal zu vermissen. Die Elben hatten ihn stets liebevoll behandelt. Vielleicht hatte er den größten Fehler seines Lebens begangen, sich in Niniel zu verlieben. Aber er konnte nun mal seine Gefühle für sie nicht verdrängen. Seine Augen begannen sich mit Tränen zu füllen.  
  
-----------  
  
Elrond suchte Niniel am Mittag in ihrem Gemach auf.  
  
„Heute abend wird Elrohir aus Lothlorien zurückkehren. Er wird sehr bestürzt darüber sein, dass du ihn nun nicht mehr heiraten willst, Niniel", sagte er vorwurfsvoll.  
  
„Ich war töricht, Herr Elrond", sagte Niniel demütig. „Vergeßt die Worte, die ich zu Euch gestern gesagt habe. Ich werde mich in mein Schicksal fügen und Eueren Sohn heiraten".  
  
Elrond sah sie erstaunt an, sagte aber nichts weiter. Aber er war äußerst froh darüber, dass die Elbin aus dem Düsterwald ihren Entschluß geändert hatte. Je länger er über die Sache nachdachte, desto mehr kam ihm der Verdacht, dass Faramirs Abreise wohl mit dem plötzlichen Sinneswandel von Niniel zu tun hatte.  
  
Vielleicht war tatsächlich eine Liebelei zwischen dem Menschen und Niniel gewesen, aber zum Glück waren jetzt ja beide zur Vernunft gekommen.  
  
Plötzlich war Elrond froh über Faramirs Weggang aus Bruchtal. Ja, er zürnte dem jungen Gondorianer sogar ein wenig, weil er Niniel so den Kopf verdreht hatte. Jedoch rechnete er ihm hoch an, dass er den Entschluß gefasst hatte, Bruchtal zu verlassen.  
  
Am gleichen Abend trafen Elronds Söhne, die Zwillinge Elrohir und Elladan, ein. Arwen lief ihren Brüdern jubelnd entgegen und begrüßte sie überschwänglich.  
  
Niniel beobachtete die Ankunft ihres Verlobten mit Wehmut. Elrohir sah völlig anders aus als Faramir. Er hatte wie seine Geschwister schwarze Haare und ein feines, makelloses Elbengesicht.  
  
Legolas betrat aufgeregt ihr Zimmer.  
  
„Base, dein Verlobter ist soeben eingetroffen! Du solltest dich zurechtmachen und ihn dann begrüßen. Heute abend wird es ein großes Fest geben".  
  
Niniel wurde das Herz schwer und sie begann ihr langes weißblondes Haar zu kämmen. Faramir war jetzt schon weit weg von Bruchtal und bald würde er im fernen Gondor ankommen. Sie seufzte tief , aber dann hatte sie plötzlich einen Einfall.  
  
Niniel lächelte: ja, sie würde Faramir bald wieder sehen.  
  
Legolas geleitete sie in die große Halle in Elronds Haus, wo das Fest stattfinden sollte. Lieblicher Gesang ertönte und Elbenmädchen tanzten dazu.  
  
Niniel musste sich an der großen Tafel neben ihren zukünftigen Bräutigam setzen. Sie machte gute Miene zum bösen Spiel und setzte ein süßes Lächeln auf. Sie warf Elrohir einen kurzen Seitenblick zu. Ihm war nicht anzusehen, wie er zu der ganzen Sache stand, die vor vielen Jahrzehnten eingefädelt worden war.  
  
Elrond erhob sich schließlich und verkündete schließlich, dass sein Sohn Elrohir Niniel vom Düsterwald ehelichen werde. Das junge Paar wurde mit Glückwünschen überhäuft. Niniel hielt es nicht länger aus und verließ plötzlich die Halle. Legolas' Antlitz verfinsterte sich: was war denn nun schon wieder in seine Base gefahren? Dachte sie schon wieder an diesen Gondorianer? Elrohir erhob sich und lief seiner Verlobten hinterher. Legolas hoffte, dass Elrohir sie zur Vernunft bringen würde.  
  
Niniel saß draußen im Garten und wartete darauf, dass Elrohir auftauchte.  
  
„Was ist denn, meine Schöne?", fragte der Eldar erschrocken. „Gefällt dir unsere Verlobungsfeier nicht?"  
  
„Doch, doch, mein Verlobter", erwiderte Niniel höflich. „Aber ich dachte, unsere Eheschließung wird einmal etwas ganz besonderes. Ich habe schon viele ähnliche Feiern erlebt".  
  
„Wie soll denn unsere Hochzeit gefeiert werden?", fragte Elrohir erstaunt. „Hast du vielleicht einen besonderen Wunsch?"  
  
„Allerdings", sagte Niniel liebenswürdig. „Ich möchte so gerne in der Weißen Stadt der Menschen heiraten – in Minas Tirith".  
  
Elrohir zog erstaunt die Augenbrauen hoch – dabei sah er seinem Vater unglaublich ähnlich.  
  
„Nun, ich werde versuchen, deinen Wunsch zu erfüllen", sagte er schließlich verwirrt. 


	7. Minas Tirith

Vicky: Ich will nicht verraten, wie es weitergeht. Auf jeden Fall kommt Faramir im nächsten Kapitel erst mal in Minas Tirith an und begegnet seinem Vater.....  
  
7. Minas Tirith  
  
Nach einigen Wochen sahen Gandalf und Faramir endlich die Weiße Stadt vor sich liegen. Ehrfürchtig hielt Faramir sein Pferd auf dem Hügel an.  
  
„Erinnerst du dich an Minas Tirith?", fragte Gandalf lächelnd.  
  
„Die Stadt kommt mir irgendwie unwirklich vor, fast wie ein Traum", murmelte Faramir nachdenklich. „Doch auch irgendwie bekannt".  
  
Sie ritten weiter. Bald hatten sie das große Stadttor erreicht und ritten die Straße hinauf zur Zitadelle. Die Leute auf den Straßen drehten sich erstaunt nach den beiden Reitern um. Gandalf, der graue Pilger, war in Gondor wohlbekannt, aber wer war der unbekannte junge Mann mit den roten Haaren?  
  
Sie passierten einen Festungsring nach dem anderen. Schließlich erreichten sie den großen Hof der Turmhalle mit Ecthelions Turm. Faramir stieg vom Pferd und ging langsam an dem verdorrten, weißen Baum vorbei. Zwei Wachsoldaten mit prächtigen Rüstungen und Helmen verwehrten ihm den weiteren Weg.  
  
„Ich möchte zu Fürst Denethor, meinem Vater", sagte Faramir stolz zu ihnen.  
  
„Wie kannst du so etwas behaupten?", schnaubte der eine Soldat auf und griff zu seinem Schwert.  
  
„Halt!", fuhr Gandalf ergrimmt dazwischen. „Ihr dürft uns den Durchgang nicht verweigern!"  
  
Die beiden Soldaten erkannten den Zauberer und traten schließlich zur Seite.  
  
Ein junger Mann mit rotblondem Haar und Kinnbart verließ mit energischen Schritt die Turmhalle. Seine Gesichtszüge waren finster und entschlossen. Doch als er die beiden Neuankömmlinge sah, glättete sich sein Gesicht.  
  
„Ist es möglich?", fragte er leise und starrte Faramir an.  
  
„Boromir!", stieß Faramir hervor und lief auf den rotblonden Mann zu.  
  
Die beiden Brüder fielen sich lachend und weinend in die Arme. Obwohl sie sich so viele Jahre nicht gesehen hatten, bestand doch ein unsichtbares Band zwischen den zweien. Gandalf musste schlucken, weil auch er gerührt von dieser Szene war. Doch er wusste, dass Faramir noch eine harte Prüfung bevorstand: Denethor.  
  
„Ich bin so unendlich glücklich darüber, dass du wieder hier bist, kleiner Bruder", sagte Boromir frohgemut und drückte Faramir erneut an sich.  
  
„Ich habe dich vermisst", gab Faramir ehrlich zu und wischte sich die Freudentränen weg.  
  
„Komm mit zu unserem Vater", sagte Boromir aufgekratzt. „Er muß wissen, dass du wieder hier bist".  
  
Gandalf beschloß, mit in die Zitadelle zu gehen. Er musste Faramir beistehen, falls es zum Schlimmsten kommen würde.  
  
Der Truchseß saß auf seinem schwarzen Stuhl unterhalb des Thrones und ließ sich gerade ein Mittagessen auftischen.  
  
Boromir ging erst einmal voraus. Faramir und Gandalf warteten am Eingang der Halle.  
  
„Was willst du denn schon wieder?", fragte Denethor missmutig. „Gerade erst hast du dich meinem Befehl widersetzt, Boromir".  
  
„Vater, stell dir vor, wer wieder zurückgekehrt ist", begann Boromir und setzte ein strahlendes Lächeln auf.  
  
Denethor hob den Kopf und erblickte Faramir mit Gandalf am Eingang.  
  
„So, der Zauberlehrling ist also wieder zurückgekehrt", sagte er mit leiser Stimme, mehr zu sich selbst als zu Boromir.  
  
Er winkte Faramir her zu sich. Zögernd setzte sich der Siebzehnjährige in Bewegung. Schweißperlen standen vor Aufregung auf seiner Stirn. Etwa drei Meter vor Denethor blieb er stehen und verneigte sich.  
  
„Warum bist du hier?", fragte Denethor mürrisch und musterte Faramir streng von Kopf bis Fuß.  
  
Faramir wurde knallrot, weil er an Niniel denken musste. Er konnte doch den wahren Grund seiner Abreise aus Bruchtal seinem Vater nicht gestehen!  
  
„Seine Ausbildung in Bruchtal ist zuende", erklärte Gandalf von der Tür her. „Elrond befand es für recht, Faramir nach Gondor zurückzuschicken".  
  
Denethor lächelte boshaft und wandte sich erneut an Faramir:  
  
„Du bist kaum erwachsen und dennoch hat dich der Elb schon nach Hause geschickt. Was soll ich hier mit dir anfangen? Ich habe Boromir, meinen Erstgeborenen und Erben".  
  
Faramir schluckte bei diesen Worten. Nein, er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass ihn sein Vater mit offenen Armen empfangen würde, aber auch nicht mit solcher Ablehnung.  
  
„Vater, warum bist du so barsch zu Faramir?", fragte Boromir entrüstet. „Er hat dir nichts getan und dennoch behandelst du ihn schlechter als deinen niedrigsten Knecht".  
  
Denethor warf seinem ältesten Sohn einen finsteren Blick zu.  
  
„Nimm ihn mit dir, Boromir, und mache aus ihm einen anständigen Soldaten. Eher braucht er mir nicht mehr unter die Augen zu treten", sagte er schließlich schlechtgelaunt. „Und du, grauer Pilger, kannst die Stadt von mir aus verlassen. Ich bin deiner Gesellschaft müde".  
  
Gandalfs Miene verdüsterte sich, doch er widersprach nicht.  
  
„Dann leb wohl, Faramir", sagte er leise zu dem Jungen. „Kopf hoch! Irgendwann wird dein Vater schon noch merken, dass er dich liebt".  
  
„Und eines noch". Seine leise Stimme wurde jetzt ein Flüstern. „Erwähne nie Aragorns Namen hier in Minas Tirith. Das könnte unnötigerweise zu bösem Blut führen".  
  
Faramir stieg jetzt ein Kloß im Halse hoch. Jetzt verließ ihn auch Gandalf, der irgendwie seine letzte Verbindung zu Bruchtal gewesen war. Er sah dem Zauberer deprimiert nach, wie er die Halle verließ.  
  
Boromir hatte sich derweil zu seinem Vater an die Mittagstafel gesetzt.  
  
„Willst du Faramir nicht mitessen lassen?", fragte er mit gedämpfter Stimme. „Er ist bestimmt hungrig – außerdem gehört er zu uns".  
  
Denethor sah böse von seinem Teller auf.  
  
„Das fällt mir ja im Traum nicht ein. Aber von mir aus kann er im Quartier der Turmwache essen".  
  
Boromir stand auf.  
  
„Wer hat dir erlaubt, den Tisch zu verlassen?", fragte der Truchseß empört.  
  
„Ich werde zusammen mit meinem Bruder im Quartier der Turmwache essen", erklärte Boromir ruhig.  
  
Er ging zu Faramir, der immer noch dastand und wartete. Dann legte er ihm fürsorglich den Arm um die Schultern und verließ mit ihm die Zitadelle. Denethor sah den beiden wütend nach. 


	8. Der Bote aus Bruchtal

Vicky: Danke für deine fleißigen Reviews! Dafür gibt es auch jetzt wieder ein Update zur Belohnung.  
  
8. Der Bote aus Bruchtal  
  
Die nächsten Wochen wurden sehr hart für Faramir. Boromir nahm ihn zwar unter seine Fittiche, aber er wollte auch prüfen, was Faramir an Waffenkunst in Bruchtal gelernt hatte. Am besten war Faramir im Bogenschießen. „Von wem hast du das gelernt?", fragte Boromir erstaunt, der mit Pfeil und Bogen nicht halb so gut wie Faramir umgehen konnte. „Von einem Mann namens Estel", erzählte Faramir gelassen. Das war nicht gelogen: denn Aragorns wurde von den Elben „Estel"genannt, was soviel bedeutete wie „Elbenstein".  
  
„Dieser Estel hat anscheinend einiges auf dem Kasten", murmelte Boromir anerkennend. Auch in der Fertigkeit mit dem Schwert bewährte sich Faramir gut, doch darin übertrumpfte ihn Boromir. Denethor sah den beiden Brüdern oft heimlich von seinem Turmzimmer aus beim Üben zu. Selbst er musste zugeben, dass Faramir in Bruchtal viel gelernt hatte, was die Waffenkünste betraf.  
  
An einem sonnigen Herbsttag erschien ein Bote aus Bruchtal in Minas Tirith. Der Elb wünschte, den Truchseß Denethor zu sprechen. Man ließ ihn in die große Turmhalle, wo der Truchseß gerade mit Boromir eine Besprechung hielt. Als der Elb eintrat, verzog sich Denethors Miene unwillig.  
  
„Wer ist das?", raunte er dem Wachsoldaten zu, der den Elben hereingelassen hatte.  
  
Der Elb, der Figwit hieß, hatte mit seinen feinen Ohren jedoch mitgehört.  
  
„Ich komme aus Bruchtal und bringe Botschaft aus Elronds Haus", sagte er mit seiner melodischen Elbenstimme, bevor der Wachsoldat antworten konnte.  
  
Denethor starrte ihn ungehalten an:  
  
„So, und was hat Herr Elrond denn für eine Botschaft?"Ein gewisser Spott war in seiner Stimme nicht zu überhören.  
  
Boromir blickte peinlich berührt zu Boden. Das Benehmen seines Vaters ließ einmal mehr zu wünschen übrig.  
  
„Ich komme später wieder", sagte er leise zu Denethor.  
  
„Meinetwegen", brummte der Truchseß und fixierte weiterhin den Elben.  
  
„Ein junges Brautpaar aus Bruchtal möchte seine Hochzeitsfeier in Minas Tirith abhalten", fuhr Figwit nun fort.  
  
„Was soll das?", fragte Denethor finster. „Ist das hier eine Feierstätte für elbische Hochzeiten? Warum feiert Ihr nicht unter Eueresgleichen in Eueren Zauberwäldern?"  
  
Figwit blieb trotz Denethors Beleidigungen ruhig und gelassen.  
  
„Es handelt sich hierbei nicht um ein x-beliebiges Brautpaar, sondern um Elronds Sohn Elrohir und der Königsnichte Niniel aus dem Düsterwald", erklärte er. „Man wird Euch reiche Geschenke mitbringen, wenn Ihr uns Räumlichkeiten zur Verfügung stellt".  
  
Denethors Augen weiteten sich gierig.  
  
„Was für Geschenke sind das?", wollte er wissen.  
  
„Gold und Silber, elbische Köstlichkeiten, Waffen und edle Stoffe", zählte Figwit auf.  
  
„Gut", meinte Denethor zufrieden. „Ihr könnt in den Häusern der Heilung feiern. Das dürfte für Euere Zwecke genügen".  
  
Figwit verneigte sich.  
  
„Ich danke Euch im Namen von Herrn Elrond".  
  
„Ihr könnt Euch jetzt wieder entfernen", sagte der Truchseß gönnerhaft zu ihm.  
  
In der Zwischenzeit hatte Boromir seinen Bruder über Figwits Ankunft informiert. Faramir strahlte, als er hörte, dass jemand aus Bruchtal angekommen sei.  
  
Figwit verließ gerade die Zitadelle, als Faramir ihm entgegenkam. Lachend fiel der junge Gondorianer dem Elben um den Hals. Er hatte sich mit Figwit immer sehr gut verstanden in Bruchtal.  
  
„Erzähl', was führt dich nach Gondor, Freund?", fragte Faramir auf elbisch.  
  
Figwit berichtete von der bevorstehenden Hochzeit und dem Wunsch des Brautpaares. Faramir versuchte sich seine Gefühlsregungen nicht anmerken zu lassen: Niniel heiratete jetzt also doch. Wahrscheinlich hatte man sie dazu gezwungen.  
  
„Warum wollen Niniel und Elrohir ausgerechnet hier heiraten?", wollte er von Figwit wissen.  
  
Der Elb sah ihn musternd an.  
  
„Ich sehe Schmerz in deinen Augen, Faramir. Was bedrückt dich so?"  
  
Faramir seufzte. Es hatte wohl keinen Zweck, länger um den heißen Brei herumzureden. Figwit war sein Freund und er konnte ihm vertrauen. Er begann ihm von seiner Liebe zu Niniel zu erzählen.  
  
„Ich sollte wohl besser Elrohir die Sache mit Minas Tirith ausreden", meinte Figwit erschrocken. „Aber es ist schon zu spät: die Hochzeitsgesellschaft ist schon unterwegs hierher und müsste sich meinen Schätzungen nach bereits an der Pforte von Rohan befinden. Aragorn führt sie und er kennt den Weg nach Minas Tirith gut".  
  
„Aragorn", murmelte Faramir nachdenklich vor sich hin. Dass Niniel unter seinen Augen hier heiraten wollte war schon schlimm genug, aber dass ausgerechnet Aragorn, Isildurs Erbe, auch noch in die Hauptstadt von Gondor kommen wollte, konnte zur Katastrophe ausarten. Wollte der rechtmäßige Thronerbe Gondors die Gelegenheit ergreifen und den Thron zurückfordern? Immer noch hatte Faramir Aragorns Worte „Ich will diese Macht nicht"im Ohr. Ja, er glaubte Aragorn. Aber wenn Denethor oder Boromir Wind davon bekamen, wer diese Gesellschaft begleitete, dann war Aragorn so gut wie tot.  
  
Figwit sah Faramirs besorgtes Gesicht.  
  
„Aragorn darf auf keinen Fall nach Minas Tirith kommen", sagte Faramir zu dem Elben. „Wir müssen das verhindern".  
  
„Du kannst hier aber ohne die Erlaubnis deines Vaters nicht weg", meinte Figwit bekümmert. Plötzlich lächelte er :„Aber halt – da fällt mir etwas ein!" 


	9. Der Überfall

Will mir denn keiner mehr reviewen? Vielleicht nach dem nächsten Kapitel wieder...

9. Der Überfall

Wie ein Lauffeuer hatte sich in Minas Tirith herumgesprochen, dass eine elbische Hochzeitsgesellschaft mit wertvollen Geschenken auf dem Wege in die Hauptstadt Gondors war. Auch im untersten Befestigungsring, wo die ärmeren Leute wohnten, erzählte man sich von den Elbenschätzen, die Denethor für seine Gastfreundschaft bekommen sollte.

Zwei finster aussehende Männer, die seit kurzem in Minas Tirith weilten, steckten die Köpfe zusammen.

„Wir könnten diese Schätze besser gebrauchen als der alte Denethor", meinte Umrod, der Eine, abfällig. „Du kennst doch in Anorien ein paar Leute, die uns unterstützen würden, Ashgar, oder?"

Der mit Ashgar angesprochene nickte:

„Die Bande in Anorien schuldet mir noch einen Gefallen: los, laß uns hinreiten!"

Währenddessen bat Faramir seinen Vater um Erlaubnis, der Hochzeitsgesellschaft entgegenreiten zu dürfen.

Denethor sah ihn finster an:

„Hast du hier gar nichts zu tun? Dann kannst du auch nach Ithilien reiten und dort die Gegend nach Orks durchkämmen".

„Ich habe gehört, dass die Hochzeitsgesellschaft wertvolle Geschenke bei sich hat", fuhr Faramir ruhig fort. „Wäre es nicht besser, wenn diese Geschenke durch Soldaten Gondors beschützt werden?"

„Du hast wohl ausnahmsweise mal recht, Sohn", murmelte Denethor nachdenklich. „Gut, dann reite mit 50 Männern den Elben entgegen".

Einige Tage vergingen. Inzwischen hatte die Hochzeitsgesellschaft Rohan durchquert und erreichte jetzt Anorien, das bereits zu Gondor gehörte. Niniel saß zusammen mit Arwen und anderen einigen Elbenmädchen auf einem Wagen, der von zwei weißen Pferden gezogen wurde.

Die Männer ritten alle. An der Spitze befanden sich Elrond und König Thranduil vom Düsterwald. Dahinter folgten Legolas, Aragorn, Elrohir und Elladan. Auch Glorfindel und Erestor waren dabei. Zehn elbische Krieger beschützten die Reisenden.

Ashgar und Umrod hatten etwa fünfzig bewaffnete Männer um sich geschart. Es waren Wegelagerer und Straßenräuber. Sie waren alle gierig auf Elbengold. Ashgar hatte das Blaue vom Himmel heruntergelogen, um die Räuberbande für seine Zwecke zu gewinnen. Er behauptete, die Elben hätten eine ungeheuere Summe Goldmünzen dabei. Ashgar hatte einige Kundschafter in umliegende Dörfer geschickt, um zu erfahren, wo sich die Reisenden gerade befanden.

Die außergewöhnliche Reisegesellschaft fiel natürlich auf: Elben reisten nur selten nach Rohan, Anorien oder Gondor . Und so eine große Ansammlung hatte man vielerorts noch nie gesehen. In allen Dörfern blieben die Leute staunend stehen und beobachteten, wie das Schöne Volk vorüberzog. Aragorn machte sich zu Recht zunehmend Sorgen um die Sicherheit der Reisenden.

„Wir sollten keine große Rast mehr einlegen, sondern zusehen, dass wir so schnell wie möglich nach Minas Tirith kommen", sagte er nachdenklich zu Elrond.

„Die Pferde sind nach der langen Reise nicht mehr so belastungsfähig", meinte der Elbenfürst kopfschüttelnd. „Es kann noch einige Tage dauern, bis wir nach Minas Tirith kommen".

In der Nähe von Cair Andros gab es einen großen Wald, den die Elben durchqueren mussten. Dort lauerten Ashgar und Umrod mit ihren Männern. Die Räuber hatten in einem nahen Dorf erfahren, dass die Reisenden diese Route nehmen wollten.

Derweil waren Faramir, Figwit und die 50 Soldaten von Minas Tirith aus aufgebrochen. Das Kommando über die Soldaten hatte Beregond, der einige Jahre älter als Faramir war. Der Sohn des Truchsessen war mit seinen knapp achtzehn Jahren einfach noch zu jung dafür. Beregond hatte Faramir auf Anhieb ins Herz geschlossen, wegen seiner ruhigen, besonnenen Art. Boromir war dagegen ein Heißsporn und handelte oft unüberlegt.

„Hauptmann Beregond, können wir nicht noch etwas schneller reiten?", fragte Faramir ungeduldig.

„Nein, Mylord", sagte Beregond bedauernd. „Die Pferde halten ein höheres Reittempo auf Dauer nicht aus. Ich bin sicher, dass wir die Reisegruppe bald erreichen".

Faramir gab sich zufrieden mit der Antwort.

Inzwischen hatten die Elben den großen Wald bei Cair Andros erreicht. Aragorn war von dieser Route nicht begeistert.

„Mir wäre lieber, wir würden den Wald umreiten", erklärte er Elrond. „Vielleicht lauern Unholde in diesem Wald".

„Dann brauchen wir mindestens zwei Tage länger", warf Elrohir empört ein. „Außerdem verträgt Niniel die Reise gesundheitlich nicht so gut. Wir sollten zusehen, Minas Tirith auf dem schnellsten Wege zu erreichen".

Niniel erging es tatsächlich nicht so gut. Anfangs hatte sie es nicht wahrhaben wollen, aber sie war schwanger - im vierten Monat. Als Vater kam nur Faramir in Frage: mit Elrohir hatte sie das Bett noch nicht geteilt. Geschickt hatte sie ihre Schwangerschaft bisher vor den anderen verbergen können. Ihr Unwohlsein schob sie auf die zuweilen ziemlich holprige Fahrt im Wagen.

Niniel sah lächelnd zum Wagen hinaus, der die Frauen durch eine Plane vor der Sonne schützte. Sie fuhren bereits durch den Wald. In Minas Tirith würde sie sich öffentlich zu Faramir bekennen. Sie wusste, dass auch Faramir sie immer noch liebte. Ja, sie spürte es mit ihren feinen, elbischen Sinnen. Wahrscheinlich würde ihr Liebesbekenntnis für große Aufregung sorgen, aber Faramir würde sie nicht im Stich lassen. Es war ja schließlich sein Kind, das sie unter dem Herzen trug.

Die gondorianischen Soldaten machten eine größere Rast am Ufer des Anduin. Es war Mittag und die Sonne brannte heiß vom Himmel. Faramir hatte sich unter einen schattigen Baum gelegt und war sofort eingeschlafen. Auch Figwit ruhte sich aus. Plötzlich erwachte Faramir mit einem lauten Aufschrei. Figwit sprang hoch und Beregond lief herbei.

„Was ist los, Mylord?", fragte der Hauptmann erschrocken.

„Ich hatte einen furchtbaren Traum", erzählte Faramir kreidebleich. „Sie wurden überfallen. Ich sah soviel Blut überall".

„Träume sind Schäume", winkte Beregond belustigt ab.

„Nein", widersprach Figwit besorgt. „Faramirs Träume nicht. Schon in Bruchtal träumte er von Ereignissen, die dann tatsächlich in naher Zukunft eintraten".

„Wir müssen sofort weiterreiten!", rief Faramir außer sich. „Vielleicht werden sie ja bereits überfallen".

„Die Reisegruppe ist bestimmt nicht mehr weit weg", erklärte Figwit dem zögernden Hauptmann. „Vielleicht sind es nur noch ein paar Stunden".

„Gut, wir brechen sofort auf!", gab Beregond schließlich nach.

Der Wald wurde immer dichter und düsterer. Aragorns Besorgnis wuchs. Er hatte Pfeil und Bogen griffbereit in den Händen. Die Elbenmädchen im Wagen sangen unbekümmert. Auch die anderen Elben machten einen fröhlichen Eindruck, bis auf Legolas. Der junge Prinz des Düsterwaldes merkte, dass Aragorn auf der Hut war. Der Waldläufer ritt ein Stück voraus und blieb lauschend stehen. Legolas folgte ihm.

„Hörst du das, Legolas?", fragte Aragorn leise.

„Geräusche im Unterholz, die nicht von Tieren stammen", erwiderte Legolas stirnerunzelnd.

„Schnell zurück zu den Anderen!", rief Aragorn seinem Freund mit gedämpfter Stimme zu. „Wir müssen sie warnen".

Doch es war bereits zu spät: die Reisegruppe wurde bereits von der Räuberbande angegriffen. Die Elben verteidigten sich hartnäckig gegen die Wegelagerer, die jedoch in der Überzahl waren. Die beiden Pferde, die vor dem Wagen mit den Frauen gespannt waren, drehten angesichts des Tumults durch und rasten kopflos davon. Der Elb, der den Wagen gelenkt hatte, fiel kopfüber vom Kutschbock. Die Elbenmädchen im Wagen kreischten um die Wette.

„Arwen!", schrie Aragorn entsetzt. Doch er konnte ihr nicht helfen, weil er von fünf Räubern, die mit Äxten und Schwertern bewaffnet waren, umringt war.


	10. Eine Tragödie

**Vicky**: Huhu Liebes! Schön, dass du wieder hier bist. Ich habe dich und deine Reviews schon vermisst. knuddel

**Leonel**: Liebe Leonel1 Es freut mich sehr, dass dir auch diese Geschichte gefällt. So, und jetzt gibt es das letzte Kapitel.

'''''''''''

10. Kapitel: Eine Tragödie

„Wir müssen aus dem Wagen springen, bevor er umstürzt", sagte Arwen zu den anderen Mädchen besonnen. Eine Elbin nach der anderen sprang schreiend aus dem Wagen. Zum Schluß waren nur noch Niniel und Arwen übrig.

„Du musst springen!", forderte Arwen ihre künftige Schwägerin nachdrücklich auf.

„Nein, ich kann nicht", sagte Niniel kopfschüttelnd. „Sonst verliere ich mein Kind".

Arwen sah sie entsetzt an, aber sie gewann schnell ihre Fassung wieder.

„Ich lasse dich nicht im Stich, auch wenn es nicht Elrohirs Kind ist".

„Nein, spring endlich!", sagte Niniel unter Tränen.

Arwen weigerte sich erneut, doch Niniel stieß sie einfach aus dem Wagen hinaus.

Nur wenige Augenblicke später stürzte der Wagen mitsamt den Pferden in eine Schlucht.

Inzwischen hatten Faramir und Figwit mit den Soldaten den Wald erreicht und eilten den Elben zur Hilfe. Schnell waren die Räuber in die Flucht geschlagen.

„Das war Rettung in letzter Not", dankte Elrond Faramir strahlend und umarmte ihn.

„Wo ist Niniel?", fragte Faramir ahnungvoll.

„Komm mit!", rief Aragorn und schwang sich auf sein Pferd. „Der Wagen mit dem Gespann ist durchgegangen".

Die Elbenmädchen kamen ihnen weinend entgegen.

„Wo sind Arwen und Niniel?", fragte Aragorn fast schon in Panik.

„Sie waren noch im Wagen", berichtete Celebrathwen, eines der Mädchen, verstört.

Faramir und Aragorn galoppierten weiter durch den Wald. Schließlich fanden sie Arwen, die benommen auf dem Waldboden lag. Sie hatte sich leicht am Kopf verletzt. Aragorn sprang vom Pferd und kümmerte sich um sie.

„Und Niniel?", stieß Faramir bebend hervor.

Arwen sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Dann bist du also der Vater ihres ungeborenen Kindes", sagte sie tonlos.

Faramir registrierte kaum, was sie sagte. Er rannte einfach den Wagenspuren hinterher, bis er zu der Waldschlucht kam.

„Niniel!", schrie er entsetzt, als er unten den Wagen und die verendenden Pferde sah.

Er kletterte so schnell wie möglich in die Schlucht hinunter: die zahlreichen Schrammen und Kratzer, die er sich an den dornigen Büschen holte, die am Abhang wuchsen, spürte er gar nicht vor Aufregung.

Er blickte in den umgestürzten Wagen, der jedoch leer war.

„Niniel!", brüllte er wieder und die Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen, weil er schon das Schlimmste ahnte.

„Faramir!" Eine schwache, brüchige Stimme drang an sein Ohr.

Er fand sie in einem Farngebüsch liegend. Blut sickerte aus ihrem Mundwinkel. Faramir hob sie vorsichtig hoch und trug sie zum Wagen. Er holte von dort Decken und bettete sie sanft auf den Waldboden.

„Ich werde Hilfe holen", versprach Faramir mit bebender Stimme. Aragorn kletterte bereits den Abhang herab.

„Nein, Faramir", flüsterte Niniel und sah ihn traurig an. „Man kann mir nicht mehr helfen. Ich weiß, dass es zuende geht".

„Nein, nein!", stieß Faramir entsetzt hervor. „Du darfst nicht sterben. Ich liebe dich doch so sehr".

„Wir beide waren nicht füreinander bestimmt", sagte Niniel wehmütig lächelnd. „Die Valar haben andere Pläne für uns gemacht. Du wirst einst eine andere Frau ehelichen".

„Ich werde niemals jemanden wieder so lieben wie dich", schwor Faramir unter Tränen.

„Doch, du wirst", sagte Niniel und legte ihre weiße Hand auf ihre matt atmende Brust. „Die Zeit heilt alle Wunden".

Dann sank plötzlich ihr Kopf zur Seite und sie starb. Faramir warf sich aufschluchzend auf sie.

Aragorn trat leise zu ihm und legte ihm tröstend die Hand auf die Schulter.

Niniel wurde einen Tag später auf der Insel Cair Andros, die inmitten des Anduin lag, beigesetzt.

Elrohir war untröstlich über das Verscheiden seiner Braut. Faramir sah mit versteinertem Blick zu, wie man den Leichnam seiner Geliebten in die Erde versenkte. Er spürte Elronds anklagenden Blick auf sich ruhen. Doch Elrond sprach den ganzen Tag kein Wort zu ihm. Das war für Faramir viel schlimmer als offen ausgesprochene Vorwürfe.

Während die Klagelieder der Elben über die Insel hallten, setzte sich Faramir ans Flussufer und starrte in die untergehende Sonne. Er hatte Beregond und die Soldaten alleine nach Minas Tirith zurückgeschickt. Er wusste, dass sein Vater toben würde, wenn die Soldaten ohne ihn – und vor allem ohne die Geschenke zurückkehren würden. Doch das war ihm jetzt gleich. Mit Niniels Tod war auch etwas in ihm gestorben.

Aragorn setzte sich zu ihm.

„Es tut mir so leid", sagte er tröstend. „Ich wusste ja nichts von dir und Niniel. Die Elben werden morgen zurück nach Bruchtal und Düsterwald reisen. Wenn du möchtest, begleite ich dich nach Minas Tirith".

„Nein!"Faramir stand schnell auf. „Du darfst auf keinen Fall nach Minas Tirith gehen. Mein Vater würde dich töten lassen".

„Denethor hat Angst vor mir, ich weiß". Aragorn lächelte gequält. „So weit hätte ich dich nun auch nicht wieder begleitet".

Legolas trat jetzt zu den beiden.

„Ich habe euer Gespräch zufällig gehört und weiß jetzt, dass du Niniel nicht nach Minas Tirith gelotst hast. Ich entschuldige mich bei dir, Faramir. Für deine aufrichtige Liebe zu Niniel kannst du nichts."

„Am meisten bereitet mir Kummer, dass Herr Elrond nun mit mir hadert", sagte Faramir bekümmert. „Er muß mich zu Recht für einen undankbaren Menschen halten, der sich in seine Familienangelegenheiten eingemischt hat".

„Wir werden mit Elrond reden", erwiderte Aragorn und warf einen auffordernden Blick zu Legolas. Dieser nickte schließlich.

Stundenlang saß Faramir noch am Flussufer, doch der Elbenfürst ließ sich nicht blicken. Schließlich schlief Faramir ein. Er hatte einen Traum: er erblickte darin Niniel, die ihm fröhlich zuwinkte. Eine andere Gestalt trat neben Niniel. Faramir erkannte seine Mutter Finduilas. Sie legte den Arm um Niniel. Beide blickten ihn freundlich an.

„Es geht uns gut, dort wo wir jetzt sind", sagten sie beide. „Lebe wohl! Einst werden wir uns wieder sehen".

Faramir erwachte tränenüberströmt, doch der Traum hatte ihm Trost gespendet. Er war sich sicher, dass dieser Traum eine Vision war und dass sich Niniel und Finduilas an einem Platz befanden, wo sie sich wohlfühlten.

Er drehte sich um, denn er hatte gemerkt, dass Jemand zu ihm getreten war.

Es war Elrond.

Mit ernster Miene betrachtete der Elb seinen einstigen Ziehsohn.

„Aragorn und Legolas haben mit mir geredet", sagte er schließlich bedächtig. „Vielleicht kann ich dir eines Tages verzeihen, Faramir. Doch jetzt ist die Wunde noch zu frisch. Reite du nun nach Hause, damit der Grimm deines Vaters nicht allzu groß wird".

Er reichte Faramir zum Abschied die Hand.

Als die Sonne aufgegangen war, ritt Faramir zurück nach Minas Tirith. Er war halbwegs getröstet und war gefasst auf die Strafe, die sich Denethor für ihn ausgedacht haben mochte.

Doch der Truchseß reagierte ganz anders, als sein Sohn erwartet hatte.

„Ich bin es müde, dich dauernd zu bestrafen, Faramir", sagte er gereizt. „Du tust ja doch das, was dir persönlich am besten dünkt."

Plötzlich musste er – zu Faramirs Erstaunen – lächeln:

„ Ich war genauso, als ich in deinem Alter war. Mein Vater Ecthelion hatte es wohl auch nicht leicht mit mir".

Dann wurde er gleich wieder ernst:

„Und nun geh in dein Gemach und warte, bis ich neue Befehle für dich habe!"

Faramir verließ erleichtert den Thronsaal und wusste, dass er nun entgültig erwachsen geworden war.

ENDE


End file.
